Pokemon: Blue's Balls
by AsSRape69
Summary: Join the former champ, Blue, as he recovers from the fallout of losing his title as the top trainer in Kanto.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Blue's Balls

Author's Notes: IM BACK BITCHES! And I'm ready to slap you all with the 12 inch cock that is my literary prowess. Behold my mighty dong and feast your eyes on the tales I'm about to weave upon your weary souls. Its gunna be a multi-chaptit work, so brace your nipples and hold onto your scrotes, cuz its gunna blow all the other faggots on this site rite outta the water.

Blue woke up one morning with a big ol' boner. He had just been dethroned from his seat as champion over the Kanto region. Like any loser does, Blue had been drinking himself into a Pabst Blue Ribbon coma and jerking off to Clefairy porn. In horror, Blue's pokemon often watched his self destructive behavior from a distance. After a week of smoking his sausage he decided to go out and get some pokepoon. "All right guys," The former champ said to his pals, "Let's go out and catch me a poke to poke." Unable to disagree or say anything in response, his pocket monster friends left with him and ventured into the tall grass of Kanto.

Blue and his pokemon skulked around the grass looking for something to satiate the trainer's hungry boner. Blue was desperate, be it Clefairy, Vileplume, Chansey, hell he'd even take a Mr. Mime if he had to. He found a Magikarp. He looked down at it for a little while noticing its pinkish mouth. "…No." He said and walked away. Before he could almost give up hope though, he saw some tight piece of ass sticking out of the grass. "Gotta catch'em all!" He said right as he slipped his cock into the poor unsuspecting Pokemon. As he began a-humping away he noticed something was off about the encounter, something… racially charged. "Aw, shit! I accidentally fucked a Jynx!" He said. "Damnit, now the kids gonna be fatherless." The Jynx was into it though, and continued bouncing dat ass on his cawk. "Oh well, said Blue." He continued to fuck the offensively designed pokemon, even though his eyes watered from the abhorred stank emanating from its puss. He finished in its ass like how Grandpa Oak taught him, "Smell ya later." He said and then flew to Celadon City on his Pidgeot. Fortunately for Blue the anatomy of a Jynx was just like that of a black woman, so he avoided a pregnancy… for now.

Little did Blue know that what he had set in motion could not be undone. Jynx was out to fuck that little white boy until it impregnated her and she could live off the child support. Such was the dreams of any Jynx roaming in the wild like a jobless hoe. But Jynx didn't want it to stop there, she rounded up all the other Jynx's and they formulated a plan that would scope much more than just collecting alimony…


	2. Chapter 2: Chilled Milk

Perched on a rock Blue drank in the aroma of Viridian Forest. What had once tasted sweet to him now rested sour on his tongue like the curdled breast milk of the Jynx he had just boned nearly in half. He cursed the wickedness of the boner that had led him down this path of folly. _Jesus Titflapping Christ what overcame me?_ He felt an odd burning within his genitals that he hoped was not the onset of some horrid disease. The cold of his stone chair felt good against the nagging itch of his taint so he remained seated long after the soreness of his immobility set in.

It was not but two weeks ago he could have scored with any chick in the Kanto region.

Now instead of riding a lush wave of pussy after his conquest of the Pokemon League he was penetrating wild Jynx in shame. He hadn't even used protection. The thought unsettled him enough to unseat him from the cool relief of his rock.

The unseeing shade of the Viridian's trees seemed to shame him as he moved through the forest extinguishing wild Weedle and Caterpie to quell his rage. After his tenth KO he noticed a black figure in the middle distance. The shade and outstretched arms of short trees obscured his view of the creature. Unable to resist the prospect of a rare Pokemon he moved closer. Before he had a chance to guess "Who's that Pokemon?" his vision went black. A few moments later he was on the ground regretting his entire life up to that point.

He didn't realize the moment when it had attacked him, or when it had removed his pants or even how he had achieved erection. All he noticed was the sickening slurps of its vagina devouring his cock. He felt as if his soul was slowly being pumped out of him through his member. The Jynx had not come alone. Several accomplices were pinning him down aiding in the utter violation of his person. The hideous undulating of their red breasts seemed to enchant him into a waking coma and soon the canopy of the forest became a blur of color and light. Their rancid milk hissed from their nipples cold as midnight frost and dribbled on his face. He could feel it seep into his eyes and nose and mouth and soon it felt as if it was drowning his brain in terror and ice.

After Blue climaxed the attack let up almost immediately. It took him until the crimson light of sunset to regain the strength of his legs and stand. The rapist Jynx squad were cuddled around the one he had ejaculated into. They were rubbing her belly and cooing gently. Blue might have sent out his Arcanine to shred them to ribbons but felt he lacked something he needed to make that happen. In fact he felt as if he lacked _everything_. He looked at his belt and noticed all of his Pokemon were still there safe in their balls.

A man stepped out from the tall grass. His grandfather looked upon him solemnly. "I remember when I fucked my first Jynx," said Professor Oak. He stepped forward and grasped his grandson's shoulder. "There is much I need to explain Blue," the old man began to walk down the path leading to Viridian.

Blue stood in place frozen partly in shock, though the icy slobber of milk on his face may have had some lingering effects. Oak turned back at the broken visage of his grandson "Follow me," he said, "You asshole."


End file.
